Impossible you Are
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Birthday gift to my dear...friend chitra...Aka cuttie pari...Duo story set after COP YA QATIL


**Hello every one...**

 **Chitra...dear Happy b'day...In too much advance...But bete mere Exams honge Aapke b'day time aur mein ff ke touch mein nhi hungi iss liye bachee...hope u undersand...**

 **here is ur Os**

* * *

 **based on Duo ..Hope u like it...**

* * *

SET AFTER COP YA QATIL

Duo comes to his home after case is over...Both silently go to their room

After some time Daya listen some sound from kitchen , he sees that Abhijeet preparing dinner...

Abhijeet : (smiling) Aree daya Aagye chalo baitho thodi der mein khana ready hota hai tab tak TV

Daya : Kya chal rha hai Abhijeet...haan mujhe koi bhook nhi hai ho kya gya hai tumko itna normal kaise behave kar rhe ho ...Office mein bhi tum ne kuch nhi bola na Sir ko na kisi aur ko Aur abb yeh dinner prepare kar rhe ho..

Abhijeet : Kya yrr daya Mujhe kuch nhi hua hai mein bas Abb kuch yaad nhi karna cahta hu chodo jo hogya ...so ho gya leave it...

Daya : (angrily) Leave it ...what u mean by leave it...will you plzz explain...

Abhijeet : (move away) : Leave it Matalb ...chodo...kya jarurat hai ...buri yaado ko yaad karke...

Daya : Turn abhijeet : Yaad nhi Boss...hakikat...jisne tumko itna todh diya hai...

Abhijeet : Daya Pagal ho kya...mein nhi tootha hu na mujhe kuch hua hai samjhe ...chup chap dinner karo... aur soone jao...mera dimagh mat khao ...

Daya : Itana praya hu mein ki tum Aapne Dard ko mujhe bhi nhi btaoge Abhi...

Abhijeet : (teary) Daya yrr kya bol rhe ek tum hi tho ho jo...mujhe himaat deta hai...(softly) mein thik hu mere bhai sach tu...tum dinner karo aur aram karo okkk...

Daya : thik hai mein kar lunga dinner...Par Abhi kabhi mujhe iss kabil samjhna ki mein tumhare kaam Aa saku tum jaisa strong tho nhi hu ...ki Apne emotion khud handle karlu par...yrr apne bhai ke gham mein shamil hone ka haq mujhe hai...yeh baat yaad rakho...he marched toward his rooom...Abhijeet also moved toward his own room

Abhijeet :(pov) Kya Bolu bache TUm se Ki Haan hu main hurt itna ki mein khud ko Andaza nhi laga sakta...kya bolu yrr...ki sirf toootha nhi bikhar chuka hua...(crying in low sound) Maa...Mein sach mein tired hu Abb yeh zindagi bojh lagti hai...iss trah sabki ...shak bhari nazare ...mujhe ... mujhe ...ek bhar nhi hazar baar marti hai...Maa Aapko ...mujh pe vishwas hota na...

Daya is listening the voice of his Buddy's crying from door...Shouted Abhijeet darwaza kholo...

Abhijeet (composed voice): Daya yrr mujhe neend aa rhi hai kal baat karte hai...abhi ja

Daya : Darwaza kholo bas .mein kuch nhi janta samjhe I said Open the Door Abhi...

Abhijeet ...open the door after composing his emotions

Abhijeet : Le khol diya bolo Abb kya hai

Daya : Silently stared at abhijeet...

Abhijeet : Kya baat hai daya raat...mein tu mujhe ghoor ne aaya hai...

Daya : Nhi ...ghoor nhi dekh rha hu...ki tum kitne Ache Actor ho...

Abhijeet : (Irritatedly)kya yrr seedhi baat bolo...

Daya : Bolo tho tum Boss...Apna sara dard takleef jo tumko Apno ne di sara...gham ...gussa ...tum bolo...

Abhijeet : Turned : Daya tu jaa yrr...mujhe kuch nhi bolna bekar mein paresha...

Daya : (shout) Bekar mein pareshan nhi hu mein (hold Abhijeet) nhi hu samjhe tum dekh sakta hu mein tum hari ankho mein kitna hurt ho tum ...kyu nhi bol rhe ...Dost hu yrrr ...Aur tum hi bolte hona Ki dost Raazdar hote hai...bolo

Abhijeet (stared): Tum sach mein ...daya mein (innocently) tu Natak tho nhi bolega...mera mazak tho nhi bnaye ga na...

Daya : just hug abhijeet tightly: NHI Boss...tum aisa kaise soch sakte ho Abhijeet tum mujhe itna hi jante ho...bhai hu tumhara...

Abhijeet :( also hug tight) Daya haar chuka hu zindagi se ...har din ek hi dar hota hai dil mein pata nhi kab mere Apne mere khilaaf khade ho jayenge sirf meri iss memry ki wajah se mein...Acp sir ko aisa nhi karna tha yrr...janta hu...sobbed...Janta hu Duty ke Aage unko kuch nhi dikhta hai par yrr mera bhi dil hai Mein ...mein bhi tho insaan hu na ...

Daya : bilkul Abhi...Tum bhi insaan ho...dard hota hai yrr...mein hu na yrr tera Daya hai tere liye

Abhijeet : Daya yrr tu kabhi nhi jana thik...tu chala jaata hai tho bhi sab mujhko hi bolte hai...

Daya : Nhi Abhi ...kuch nhi chalo leto...sone ki khoshish karo...hum kal baat karenge...thik Aaj bahut ro liya tumne...

Abhijeet : Nhi Daya muhje bolna hai...Pata waha jail mein...muje Maa bahut yaad aayi ...mein sach mein Maa ke pass jana chata tha...unki goad mein sar rakh kar sari duniya bhool jana chata hu...daya yrr Abb dil nhi lagta hai mein bekar hu

Daya : Bass bahut sunli tumhari bakwas...tum bekar nhi Abhi bekar woh hai jo tumko smajh nhi pa rhe hai mera bhai Heera hai aur tumko koi haq nhi ki tum mere bhai ko kuch bolo samjhe...Maa Hamesha tumahare ...sath hai Abhi Har waqt...dil se yaad karoge tho pass paoge yrr...

Abhijeet : sach mein

Daya (smiled) sachi mein...meri baat dhyanse snuo Abhi...zindagi ke kisi bhi mod (turn)pe tum Akele nhi ho ek daya naam ki parchayi(shadow) humesha sath hai tumhare yaad rakhna ...duniya ko saboot chahiye ...tumse par mujhe tum par poora bharosha hai tum kuch bhi galat nhi kar sakte ...aur kal Acp sir ko bhi Jawab dena hoga...

Abhijeet : Kaisa Jawab lene jaa rha hai Daya tu Acp sir se...

Daya : Kuch nhi Boss tum so jao...

Abhijeet : Daya sun dekh mein abb thik hu yrr mein bas dukhi tha par yrr mein thik mujhe kisi se koi sawal jawab nhi karna chod

Daya : Nhi boss...aise nhi...har baar itni asaani se nhi...

Abhijeet : Chup bahut hui teri bak bak ...Mein bada hu na tho meri sun dekh bache mere pass tum logo siwa hai kaun yrr ...iss liye choti si baat ho ya badi baat ...dard aur dukh jada hota hai...iska matlab yeh nhi ki ...hum sawal jawab kare hain na...

Daya : Baat badi hai boss Acp sir aise kaise...

Abhijeet : Duty comes first daya ...Don't forget it

Daya : TUmse koi jeet nhi sakta argument mein par yrr itni asani se sabko maff kaise kar sakte ho tum...

Abhijeet : Bass yrr ...dil nhi karta ki swal karu hai hi kaun ...mera tu aur team ...pyarr...gussa ...sab tumlogo ke liye hai...mera

Daya :Nhi bhai Sabke liye pyarr hai...Gussa tho sirf mere liye hai...

Abhijeet : Acha (hold his ear) tujhe pyarr nhi karta haan

Daya : Anhhhh...Karte ho karte ho dekho dekho pyarr hi tho kar rhe ho

Abhijeet :(laughed) chup kar...chal aa ja dinner karle ...

Daya (pov) : Mujhe pata hai Abhi tumhare dil ko jo chot mili hai mein usko kaam nhi kar sakta par yrr mein puri khoshish karunga ...bosss kabhi tho khul ke roya karo gussa kiya karo Aaj bhi samjha ke chale gye ki kissi ko kuch mat bolo...jane do ...Yeh jo board hai na I DONT MIND ka iske piche ka dard mein janta hu yrrrr...

Abhijeet : (shout) Daya khud se Baate khatam ho jaye tho dinner karle...

Daya : Aaya yeh insaan hai ya Alien itni jaldi sab hogya sachi Boss...Impossible u r...tum jaisa koi nhi ho sakta...

* * *

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT DEAR ...**

 **Mujhe pata hai ki utna acha nhi hai...sorry...manage karlo ...exam ke baad pakka ek long story update karungi...par tab tak...manage...hmmm...**

 **All reviews r accepted but plzz...taste your words before using humble request**


End file.
